Perfect name for tsunami
by Sules
Summary: "Jules" he smirked in his thoughts "That's a perfect name for tsunami." ..:::.. JAM drabble ..::.. Oneshot ..::..


**Disclaimer: **Except my freak ideas I own nothing here

**A/N: **Usually Eals is editing my stories but this time I thought I will make her a Birthday Gift and I let her to save her magic for herself Hopefully all of you can get through this chapter without massive problems.

Eals my dear lil sis and soulmate. Maybe this oneshot/oneshit hasn't got perfect grammar, smooth syntax but that's all I can give you as a gift. It's dedicated to you , my dear!

Happy Birtday Eals!

Sules aka Terminator ;)

p.s.

#Flashpointpack rulez!

* * *

**Perfect name for tsunami**

* * *

"Hello boys" Jules welcomed friends with a wide smile "Did you save me a seat?"

"Jules!" Spike grinned seeing his teammate "Glad that You step by! How are feelin' our double pack?"

"Like I had swallow a four-pound pumpkin" she winked and resting her hand on the table she clumsily sat down on a chair. She caress her pregnancy belly and said "I haven't got a clue how women handle with this body deformations while pregnancy, " she sighed heavily "I feel clumsy, slow and huge like a monster"

"You're not huge sweetheart" Sam kissed tip if her head "You're the most beautiful mother-to-be that I have ever seen"

"You're sayin' that because Ed and Wordy gave you clear directions how you should behave" she smirked cynically "you thought I don't know what you were talkin' about while those men's nights out, huh?"

"We didn't gave him any instructions , Jules " Ed burst out laughing

"So you accuse me of havin' delusions, Ed?" Jules narrowed her hazelnut eyes and hissed "So I'm a liar for ya? Go ahead, Say it straight to my face."

Sam knew where these questions would lead. He has been there, seen that before. Since she was pregnant her moods were changed like in kaleidoscope. Now, the thunderstorm was heading straight to Lane.

_Jules _he smirked in his thoughts _That's a perfect name for tsunami. _

"No, no, no" Sam hurriedly grabbed Jules chin and lift it up a bit "I suppose Ed wanted to say that we weren't going for men's night out to chat about our wives"

"So what have you been doing there then?" she raised her eyebrow while her lower lip started to tremble " You were flirting with some slim chicks because your wife looks like a whale now? Well, actually I still wonder why no one call Greenpeace to take me from street…"

Greg shook his head with disbelief and shared a compassionate look with Ed. Jules moods were shifting with lightning speed, no wonder that Rookie beat him at combat practice in the morning. Sam was mentally exhausted with those sentiment jumps.

"Julianna Callaghan" Greg moaned "You don't make me proud tonight. You're like doctor Jeckyll and Mister Hyde while this pregnancy. Your moods…."

"You're profiling me?" Jules snapped staring at Boss "I hope not because I'm your teammate not your subject. I know what you thinkin' Boss, so just don't speak."

Great. So now the shooting range was Parker. Greg rubbed his forehead and took a sip of soda.

"Besides" Jules rolled her eyes " I'm not moody …"

_Yeaahh, right _team one exchanged between themselves significant looks.

"It's just " her face lighten up and she smirked "no one trained me how my psyche will behave during pregnancy"

"That's the life Jules" Greg smiled to her " You can't be prepared for everything. Lance Armstrong wasn't prepared for cancer either."

"I guess you're right" she smiled and gently put a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, she slowly stroke Sam's hand that he placed on her belly.

"You need a something sweetheart?" he asked her "You're hungry?"

"Naaah" she shook her head negatively "I ate big dinner before I came here, I'm stuffed" Jules pouted her lips and kissed Sam's hand.

"Ewww guys" Spike teased glancing at them "Do you mind? Some people are eating here"

Jules glanced at his plate and licking her lips " That smells good, can I have a bite?"

"No, sorry, it's my dinner " Spike chuckled hiding the plate" You said to Sam seconds ago that you're good."

"GIVE . ME. YOUR . BLOODY . FOOD" she slowly and clearly uttered every single word.

"Fine" Spike moved plate to Jules and grinned "I don't let my godson to be hungry"

"Why you think you will be the godfather of our son Spike?" Sam chuckled with curiosity "There's also Ed, Wordy, Gre…"

"Not enough dressing on this salad" Jules pushed the plate in disgust and groaned "Now this salad tastes like salad"

_Here we go again _cheerful men's laugh was heard in the Goose….

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you all have enjoyed it and it made you smile a bit,

Sul.


End file.
